phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
No More Bunny Business
Candace finds a bunny outside of her house and decides to take care of it. However, the bunny is actually Dennis; a former O.W.C.A. agent who went rogue and is on a mission to infiltrate Perry's lair and steal the system of The O.W.C.A.. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build X-Ray Glasses after purchasing some and being ripped off. The glasses then help them help others. Elsewhere, after realizing that Perry the Platypus isn't showing up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to create his own substitute nemesis instead of Perry. His plan was to induce all of the dogs in the apartment next to his building away so that he wouldn't be annoyed by the noise they make. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are camping out in the mailbox, waiting for a package. They believe it hasn't come but Candace tells them it's on the front porch, quickly finding out it's a rip-off. Candace is going back in the house, finding an adorable rabbit and takes it in. Meanwhile, Perry gets told about a rogue agent identified as Dennis (the rabbit Candace took in) by Major Monogram. Being told to look for it, Perry gets his binoculars and searches for the rabbit. Candace looks for clothes to put on her Rabbit (Dennis) and Candace pushes Perry out of her room before he was going to stop Dennis from hurting her. Phineas and Ferb discover that they need carrots for their X-Ray glasses, so they decide to get some from their refridgerater. Just as Phineas grabs a large bunch of carrots, Candace snatches them from out of his hand, leaving Phineas to explain to her that they need them. Candace then says "what, for your stupid X-Ray glasses?". Phineas then tries to tell her that they aren't stupid, but is cut off again by Candace telling him that Dennis (or, as she calls him, Mr. Cutie Patootie) is more important. Isabella allows Phineas to use her small oven when Phineas tells her that the glasses needed to dry for a few hours. Doofenshmirtz is getting furious by waiting for Agent P. He then puts a paper fedora on a plant and ties it up. Candace gives Dennis carrots to learn tricks, happily succeeding in teaching him tricks. Perry and Dennis then get into a fight before stopping because they both think Linda thought she saw them fighting, but leaves saying "Oh. A bunny rabbit, Candace must have gotten a new pet." The animals both stare at each other, Perry chatters and Dennis growls, then they begin fighting again. Phineas and Ferb help citizens find things with their X-Ray goggles. Perry and the Rabbit begin to fight outside, then the Rabbit uses Phineas and Ferb's glasses to look for a lair opening. Succeed finding one, he jumps in the lair, being followed by Perry. He traps Perry and gets his hat and the computer scans the hat, giving Dennis access to the Agency's main frame. Phineas and Ferb get a lot of carrots, making Perry get an idea as one carrot gets in the lair. He pulls at a lever making a hole open in the backyard, letting all the carrots pour in, and then throwing one at the button to let him escape, finally getting the Rabbit. After Phineas discovered the disappeared carrots,Candace asks Perry if he likes Pink, Making Perry nervously chatter. The episode ends with Carl and Monogram congratulating and welcoming Planty the Potted Plant to the Agency for stopping Doofenshmirtz. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''With My X-Ray Eyes'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Nothing is seen, however, Perry follows Dennis through a tunnel beneath the grass later on. Memorable Quotes Background Information .]] *Phineas is actually upset for the first time after Candace said their X-ray glasses were stupid. *When Candace asks Dennis to do the robot, a piece of music plays that sounds like the Phinedroids and Ferbots theme. *'Goof:' When Ferb pulls the Ballpit Kid out of the ballpit, he has brown hair and is wearing a black shirt, brown shorts, and mahogany shoes and hat, similar to Buford Van Stomm's color scheme. But in the very next shot, when he is out of the ballpit, he has his normal dark-blonde hair and is wearing his usual green clothes. *Perry does not interact with Dr. Doofenshmirtz in this episode. *This is the first episode where Perry stars the main plot. *This is also the first episode in which Doofenshmirtz defeats himself. The second was "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". *'Goof:' Phineas and Ferb say that they're going to ask Isabella if she has carrots, however, she asks what they are doing with all the carrots and glasses later on. Continuity *When Candace tells the bunny to do the robot, a small portion of the Phinedroids and Ferbots music is played. *Candace said to Phineas, "Welcome to my world." just like she said to Lulu in Leave The Busting to Us! *In With My X-Ray Eyes, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's cartoon look-alike from "The Fast and the Phineas" appears as an archeologist. Allusions *'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones:' One portion duel between Perry and Dennis mimics the battle between Yoda and Dooku at the end of the film, when Perry and Dennis wield barbecue utensils against one another. **Or, it could just be to sword fights in general *[http://yugioh.wikia.com/ Yu-Gi-Oh!]:One of Dennis's outfits the artist the Agency hired drew was similar to Bandit Keith's outfit *'Spongebob Squarepants': At the beginning of the episode, when Phineas pops out of the mailbox and scares the mailman, it could be a possible reference to Spongebob whenever he camps in the mailbox waiting for the mail. *Ballpit Kid's Scene is similar to Ballpit's Scene of The Pacifier *Isabella's "Quicky Bake Oven" is most likely based off the Easy Bake Oven Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * Jennifer Stone as the Mailwoman * Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn